


The Most Swashbuckling Fashion Ever

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fantasy Adventure, Fluff, Grandpa FP, Jealous Betty, Kidnapping, King Jughead, Legends, Libraries, Parenthood, Princess Betty, Prophecies, Voyages, bughead - Freeform, competitive archie, dad jughead, mom betty, non consent light groping, prince jughead, protective jughead, violence non explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Princess Betty and Prince Jughead go on their honeymoon.And other stories.





	The Most Swashbuckling Fashion Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is a continuation of my other fic in this series "The Shoe on Cinderella's Foot" and the title was inspired by grebyn so I hope you guys enjoy!

The first night on the ship was to dark and rocky waters. 

The entire ship was rocking backward and forward, but here, deep in the hull, it was muted and gentler- a mere swaying from side to side, that soothed Betty as she lay on the grand bed in their cabin. It was a small cabin, with only the bed and two chests of their clothes, on which there currently resided a mounted oil lamp that cast a soft, golden glow into the wooden panelling around them. Betty stretched on the bed, that was covered with innumerable thick furs and blankets, feather pillows coming to almost midway. She smiled, feeling the feathers against her back from where she lay half propped up on them, and ran her fingers through the furs beneath her, a mixtured assortment of sheep and bear, she thought, Jughead never spared an expense on her. The thought made her smile. 

Though outside was cold, the cabin remained warm and cosy. Betty thought of her friends, Veronica and Archie, that were in the cabin beside them, separated by thick wall decking. It was soundproof and decorated in a similar design, something that Veronica had winked at her about. Betty had blushed and ignored her. She'd already experienced Jughead's body once, in the castle on the night of their wedding, and it had been fast and painful, but romantic nonetheless. She was excited now though, goosebumps prickling along her skin, at the thought of doing it again, slower this time, with no pain. 

There were only three other people on the ship with them- the Captain, one of the most experienced in the entirety of the Riverdale Kingdom because King Forsythe would leave nothing to chance when it concerned the safety of his son and daughter-in-law, and two guards who had been trained as sailors. They resided in smaller cabins on the opposing side of the ship and Betty knew how lucky they were to have something so private. It wasn't going to be like this ever again, she knew. They would always have eyes on them back in the Kingdom, and duties to abide by and prophecies to fulfil, but here, on the ship, she could Betty Cooper with her husband and her best friends, and nothing but adventure ahead of them. 

She looked up as Jughead entered the cabin. He had been discussing the route with the Captain- they were friends, and he went by the hardened name of 'Fangs'. He'd been the Captain on Jughead and Archie's Jerusalem voyage, so she believed her husband when he said that Fangs was utterly trustworthy and a pleasure to have lead them. He was wearing a thick, wooden lamb skin overlay, and dark trousers, his hair wind swept. He let in a gust of cool wind with him, before he shut the door and closed it out. 

"Hey," she whispered, and he looked at her, eyes sparkling in the light.

"My god," he whispered, taking a small step forward. "Do you get more beautiful every time I look at you?" Betty blushed fiercely, but he didn't look away. Not when she was so delectable and laid out on the bed before him, clad only in a flimsy white night dress, her long legs sinking into the soft mattress. He tugged his overlay off and tossed it towards the chests, kicking off his shoes, and she spread her legs invitingly. 

"What were you talking to Fangs about?" She asked, as he pushed his trousers down.

"I was making sure we passed by some of the same places I visited last time," he whispered, kicking his trousers away. "I want Archie and I to have some sense of direction, but also want to see some new places," he grinned at her, before crawling onto the bed, and up between her legs, till he hovered above her. She reclined into the cushions, her hair splayed out beneath her, and he lifted a hand to trace the contours of her face. "You do, you know," he whispered, cool breath brushing over her face "get more beautiful every time. It's hard to believe you're my wife,"

She smiled, reaching up to stroke his hair behind his ears. There were no crowns here, no crowns or titles, but they were still married, still together, still  _in love._ "I'm so happy we got here," she beamed truly "after all those months of just letters I thought I'd go mad, and then you were home and you were mine and-"

His lips are upon hers, unable to hold himself back, and they melt into each other. He treats her as if she's the most precious thing on earth, and he kisses her as though she's deified, he reveres her, until she can only throw her head back into the cushions and cling onto his shoulders. Her dress is peeled off her body, and he trails kisses down along the way. 

It doesn't hurt this time. He toys with her, stretching her around his fingers until she's dripping and he can't resist her, and then he's pushing into her slowly- so, so slowly, and waiting until she's whimpering for more. He rolls her over, leaving marks in her marble neck, until she's astride him and she can set a pace. He looks up at her like she's a goddess, hands large on her waist and she rides him at her own pace. She stares down at him, blue eyes meeting green, before she's raking them down his body. She digs her fingernails into his chest and arms, admires the cut of his jaw, his mixture of softness and hardness, and they go slowly, so slowly, before they both arrive together; crying out. 

They sleep in one another's arms, and Betty's dreams are laced with pleasure and contentedness. 

 

When morning comes, Betty's the only one who wakes up. Jughead's sleeping like the dead as she sneaks out of his arms and pads towards her chest. The oil lamp is long since diminished but small slithers of white light are sneaking through the cracks in the wooden pleats of the door. She picks out a shirt and shorts- things she'll hardly ever be allowed to wear when she's back at the castle, back at home. The shirt is white with cropped sleeves and the shorts are knee length and beige. She forgoes shoes, and opens the door as minimally as she can so as not to wake her husband (he's her actual  _husband_ she still can't quite believe it) and sneaking out and up the steps onto the deck. 

It's breathtaking. 

The enormity of the sea and the blue, the sky and the ocean, it's all she can see up until the horizon. The wind whips at her refreshingly and the sun beats down. She can only see Fangs, back to her, at the wheel, so she peers over the side. The ship is huge and grand, and the flags are at full mast, full of wind and sailing merrily, and the ocean looks far beneath her. She crosses her arms, leaning down and the wind tosses her hair to and fro. She's never seen water like this in her life, and she's pleased to see that none of her books have ever failed her or under exaggerated their description. It's beautiful and immense. 

She makes her way over to Fangs after her admiring, and he nods at her with a smile. He's younger than she thought, but no doubt qualified. He's dressed casually also, in a dark shirt and shorts with white sandals. "Did you sleep well, Ma'am?" 

"Very well," she smiles, tucking her wayward hair behind her ear "and you?"

He seems bemused, but nods in return. "I also," his gaze slips back to the sea, and she follows; watching. 

"It's so beautiful," she whispers "do you ever get used to how beautiful it is?"

He looked at her then, a thoughtful look on his face, and smiled bright and honest. "Are you up for a bit of exercise?" He asks, and she nods; surprised. He gestures to the rope rigging that lead up to a small, circular cup at the top of a mast, above the sails. "That's the observation tower. It's a hell of a climb, but once you're up there it's safe. Climbing's the tricky bit. The view is..." he lets out a whistle that she hears clearly over the calm waves "I think you'd appreciate it, Ma'am,"

"Betty, please," she corrects, standing at the base of the rigging and placing an experimental foot on one of the grids. It barely cows under her weight, and she bites her lip thoughtfully. 

"It  _is_ a tricky climb," he repeats "I can wake a guard to escort you, or perhaps Jughe-"

"No! No, it's okay," she soothes, testing her weight again and reaching forward to get a grip with her hand. "I can do it. Slowly but surely." Fangs nods, but his eyes are still worried, so she moves confidently onto the rigging. It's like climbing a ladder, she says to herself, moving upwards slowly. She can feel Fangs' eyes on her but ignores it as best as she can. A large, moving, frightening ladder. The wind does whip at her harder as she gets up higher, but she keeps repeating the motions, one leg at a time and then her hands up to a higher strung rope. 

She risks a look down to see Fangs encouraging her onward and she looks up to see that she's almost there. She smiles to herself. It had been easy. She's braver than she thinks. She is, after all, the stuff of legends. It's just that she keeps forgetting, she keeps slipping back into the lady in waiting mindset, but she's more than that. She knows she is, Jughead knows she is, and apparently, Fangs knows that too. She reaches the deck, and peers at it. It's a perfectly circular bucket wrapped around the top of the mast and it has enough space perhaps for three people to stand, but as she steps into it, hand still tight on the rigging, she notices a series of holes around the base, and her eyes widen in surprise. They're for legs. 

She drops, rather ungracefully, into the deck, and is a little crushed between the mast and the wall of the circumference. So she pushes her legs into two holes and rests her back against the mast, hooking her arms over the edge of the wall that comes to about chest height at this new position, and she gasps. The view is...it's indescribable. She can feel the very top of the sails brush against her feet and it's an impossibly smooth material she can't place. She can feel whenever the wind fills it and it pushes against her heels in a way that makes her giggle. The wind pushes her hair out of her face and she can see 360 degrees around her. She can see far into the distance, the shadows of land on the horizon where before had just seemed like water. She looks down, laughing in delight, and can see Fangs has returned to his post. It's incredible, and it's a shame that there only seems room for three people to sit around the pole like this, each facing a different direction and yet at the same time seeing everything. 

There are six leg holes, and she wonders why anyone would ever leave. It's comfortable and fascinating and her new favourite spot on the ship. 

She doesn't know how long she sits there, head on her elbows as she stares out in awe. Fangs below her, the sky above her and the wind in her ears. The smell is exquisite. She'd never smelt the salty fragrance of the ocean before but it's quickly become her favourite. It has effortless superiority to the sweetness of petals, it's immediate and stronger and she doesn't think she could ever forget it. It's what Jughead smelt like when she saw him back from his voyage for the first time, at the dinner with his father. It had clung to his clothes, and she had breathed him in and missed him dearly and rejoiced that he was home. 

Time passes as a dream before her, and she's in a pleasant state of haziness, when she hears the twang of the rope shaking the rigging behind her. She whips her head to look around, and smiles brightly to see Jughead. He's in a white shirt too, it billows around his arms, and his shorts are black. He too hasn't donned shoes and he drops, much more elegantly, into the position on her right, his legs finding their holes naturally. "I nearly had a heart attack when I found out Fangs let you up here," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her, as she cuddled into him. She was cold from the wind, she realised, and his body radiated warmth. Though the sun was shining, they were still in the cooler climates and had not yet reached the heat of the east. "But then I remembered that you're a warrior and rope was nothing against you." 

Betty laughed, gleefully picking at his shirt. "We match." 

Jughead looked down, as if noticing and grinned. "We do." And he fished out of his pocket a black ribbon. "For your hair," he gestured, pulling away and she turned dutifully away for him to braid it back for her. "I figured you'd probably forgotten it, and the wind can make a real mess of things. Take it from experience." She laughed, shivering as he brushed the strands gently into place, and cooed over his attentiveness to her. When she turned back, his arm was open and ready to receive her and they breathed in unison. "As much as I love this relaxed state of being with you," he began, finger on the hand that was wrapped around her tracing circles onto her shoulder "I hate seeing you without my ring,"

Betty looked up at him with a pout, kissing the underside of his jaw. "I hate not wearing it too, Juggie," she promised, and he nodded with a sigh. "It just wasn't practical. It was your dad's idea, he didn't want it to be lost. I'd have gladly warn it throughout this entire voyage."

Jughead smiled wryly, resting his cheek on her head. "I don't doubt that. If you'd decided to wear it, no one was going to stop you. Certainly not the King." He let out a pfft sound "He's just the leader of an entire Kingdom, his power is nothing to my Betty," he teased and she laughed joyously. They stayed up there for a few moments in contented silence, before they both looked down to see Archie and Veronica step out onto the deck. They were dressed similarly to them, and Jughead called down to them. 

"Hey, sleepyheads! Finally finished exploring one another?" He waggled his eyebrows and Betty let out a scandalised gasp, whacking his shoulder, but he shot her a smug look. "What? It's just us, Betty. We can be as crude and vulgar as we like! Go on, try it," he nudged her, and she looked down at her friends, biting her lip before calling: 

"or are you gonna go back to bed for round two?" She clamped her hand over her mouth as soon as she called, but Archie whooped below in delight and Veronica rolled her eyes at the lot of them. 

They scaled down slowly, Jughead was more experienced and thus faster, but he waited at every wind shake for her to catch up, until they both landed ceremoniously on the deck. The other pair joined them, and Archie clapped Jughead on the back whilst Veronica caught Betty in her arms and Betty had never seen them all so relaxed. "Alright then," Archie grinned "if you're both done teasing, how about we have some breakfast?" 

Jughead's stomach grumbled on cue and he nodded eagerly "now you're talking sense, Archie," 

 

Later that day, Veronica and Betty cheered as Jughead and Archie hosted a sword fight. Archie was the better swordsman, better trained than the prince and solid with his blows, but Jughead was nimble and quick on his feet, darting around gracefully. They parried for a long time, until Archie got him pinned against the mast with the sword to his throat.

Jughead mock glared at him. "Fine, fine, I yield," he grinned. Archie pulled away, much to the collective breath of relief from the guards and raised his hands viciously. 

"Wil anyone ever be able to beat me?" He roared in triumph, and Veronica plucked the sword from Jughead's hands, winking. 

"I'd like to try," she grinned.

Jughead and Betty cheered and the guards groaned nervously. 

 

The first week of the voyage continues in much the same strain. Wound together with Jughead every night, and spending the day reading or leaning over the ship to watch the sea rush past. It feels sometimes, like she's on another world, that somehow they've sailed onto another planet where things are happy and peaceful all the time. It's so different from being at the palace, the way that the four of them sit in a circle in the centre of the deck, eating marinated meats and drinking mead and relaxing in one another's company. 

Betty never wants it to end. 

Except that eventually the climate starts getting warmer, the ocean changes from a frosty blue into a warm, even turquoise and even the sky seems to become bluer. She wakes up one morning, covered in a sheen of sweat and pulls on her nightgown, unable even to bear a proper shirt in the heat, and ties her hair up into a bun. She can already feel the sweat dripping down her neck and she looks around the cabin to note with surprise that Jughead isn't asleep in bed like every other morning. In fact, he's not in the cabin at all. 

She opens the door and pads up the steps, shielding her eyes against the blaring, beating son. The wood of the ship is warm under her feet and her eyes refocus to see Jughead- without a shirt and just in his shorts, talking to Fangs and gesturing over an unrolled map. They're agreeing with each other and she takes a second to admire him. His hair is slicked back with water, and his chest is covered with a light sheen of sweat. She almost wants him to take her back to bed, but she doesn't think she could stand it in the heat. She walks across the deck, glancing up to see Archie on the observation deck, basking in the wind up there to keep cool. Veronica must still be asleep. 

"Morning," she smiles to both Fangs and Jughead, and he turns to her with a smile, and Fangs nods. "What are you talking about?" 

"We're almost at Anatolia's harbour," Jughead says, and points. Betty nearly jolts with surprise. After days of just sea and ship, there is now a huge, looking land mass in the very near distance. 

"But," Fangs continues, pointing to a small, rectangular looking rock jutting out of the water's surface a few miles ahead "that means the harbour is full, so we're going to have a dock for a few days until a local comes and changes it. Our ships too big to risk it." 

"Oh," she nods "is that normal?" 

Jughead scratches his chin, relaxed and content. "Yeah, it happened a few times on the Jerusalem treck didn't it?" 

Fangs stretched his arms, glancing up at Archie and making a few signals to him. "It did, we just have to wait. We'll drop anchor here for a while I think. Archie! The sails!" Betty looked up, watching as Archie began pulling on a rope that began drawing up the huge sails. She frowned.

"Doesn't he need help with that?" 

"You'd think," Jughead snorted "but being the Knight he is, he's decided to do it himself."

Betty laughed, watching as slowly but surely, the sail was lifted. After a few beats of straining, the two silent guards who had been securing ropes along the bottom, began helping and then the boat was coming to a slow stop. Archie scaled his way down, and Jughead beamed at him triumphantly. The red haired knight rolled his eyes. "I could have done it myself," he insisted "I just didn't want your guards to feel like they didn't have a purpose." 

"Sure, buddy," Jughead agreed, and there was a clang as Fangs dropped anchor over the side. The boat did come to a stand still then, and Betty screamed as Jughead lifted her into his arms. 

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, as he carried her to the side of the boat. His touch was almost too hot in the heat, but he just grinned down at her, kissing her nose and beginning to sway. "No!" She gasped, eyes widening "No! Don't you dar-" she broke off into a scream as he tossed her over board and the last thing she heard was Archie's laughter before water was surrounding her heat. 

It was...

nice.

The water was just cool enough, and soothing on her skin. She swam up to the surface, to see Jughead balancing on the side of the boat. "How is it?" He called down to her, and she laughed, splashing her face and leaning onto her back, swimming a little bit away from the ship. She spotted a ladder hanging down over the side that wasn't there yesterday and grinned. Jughead had already thought ahead. 

Before she could answer, Archie was jumping down and splashed her completely. He went deeper than she had, and it was a few moments before he reemerged, hair plastered to his head and a wide grin on his face. "Jug! Don't jump yet! Chuck Ronnie in!"

Jughead nodded, disappearing and Betty rolled her eyes. "Veronica won't like that," she warned teasingly and Archie laughed, treading the water easily. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jughead reappeared, a screaming, flailing Veronica in his arms. 

"You,  _you_ put me down Jughead Jones! I don't care if you're a future King you'll be dead if you-" she tapered off into a scream as he lifted her off the edge, but she grabbed his arm so they both toppled over with an almighty splash. 

Jughead bellyflopped onto the water, groaning. "Archie, your wife is a menace," he managed painfully, swimming over to Betty, who pressed a sweet kiss to the hollow of his throat. Veronica's head poked above the surface then, spluttering and choking. She splashed the water at her friends, faux-glaring at them. 

"If you think that that's the sort of wake up call I appreciate, you are sorely mistaken." She huffed, but let Archie haul her into his arms and kiss her cheek. Betty noticed that one of the guards was hovering by the side of the ship, keeping a close eye on them, and she simultaneously rolled her eyes but felt protected all the same. They spent a good portion of the day in the water, because it was too hot to reside in the cabin or on the deck. She wasn't an excellent swimmer, and her legs tired quickly, but she and Veronica just perched on the ladder, legs in the water, watching as Archie and Jughead took turns diving down. Once or twice, Archie came up with a smooth white shell or even an unusually shaped stone which he presented to Veronica, who accepted it with a blush, but Jughead came up empty handed.

He swam over to Betty, out of breath, and hooked his arms over the bottom rung, looking up at her, hair plastered down his neck. "I'm sorry," he began in a low voice "I just can't get down as low as him," he looked over at Veronica, who was currently floating on her back on the water, the assortment of sea gifts resting on her stomach. 

Betty shook her head fondly, cupping Jughead's face. "I don't want anything," she grinned "but...I will get you something." 

Jughead frowned, but looked intrigued "You know how to dive?" 

"No, I do not," she laughed, climbing up the ladder and back towards the ship. "But I read a lot, and I watch and learn." 

Jughead nodded, taking her spot on the ladder, and watching along with the others as she clambered onto the ship, and balanced on the side. Archie swam a little out of the way, and Veronica looked up expectantly. And then Betty was jumping, kicking her legs into the air behind her so she entered the water almost perfectly straight and made barely a splash. 

She was gone for a long moment, long enough that Jughead stood up on the ladder, ready and braced to swim down, when she reappeared.

She was holding something victoriously in her closed fist and her nose was red. 

The Prince grinned as she caught her breath. Archie applauded loudly. "How'd you get so deep?" He asked, peering down into the water. "It's taken me at least three tries every time," 

"Height and posture," Betty informed; pleased, as she swam over to her husband. Jughead looked down at her, resting his elbows on his knees as she swam to the base of the ladder. "I have a gift for you," she stated proudly, and Jughead laughed in delight, that quickly turned into awe as she dropped a pink, perfectly round pearl into his hand. He'd been expecting a shell and stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment. 

"What the...how did..."

"I recognised an oyster from a book I'd read," she admits and Jughead shakes with laughter and wonder. He held it tight in his hand, leaning down to kiss her wet forehead. She tasted of the sea and success. 

"You are...you are a complete enigma, Betty Jones," She shrugged happily, watching as Veronica teased Archie about his inability to get a pearl. Archie shot Betty a competitive grin, and dived back down. The blonde rolled her eyes. Jughead snorted delicately "you're going to dive down again, aren't you?" 

"Maybe if you let me climb the ladder." She said sweetly, batting her lashes, and Jughead chuckled in amazement, going to join Veronica as their spouses competed. 

He let out a loud splutter as he inhaled a splash of water Veronica shoved his way. 

"That was for throwing me in this morning." She hummed happily and Jughead nearly drowned laughing. 

That evening local fishermen came and removed the stone, and Betty dreamt of all the adventures they would have tomorrow. 

 

The princess had quickly decided that Anatolia was going to be one of her favourite places on earth. The entire ocean-side city was a hustle and bustle of market places and street singing. The entirety of the city floor was thin sand and everyone had toughened, dark skin. The four of them, as well as the two guards who were following a few feet behind, were wearing brown hooded shawls to protect from the sun. 

Betty was seeing items she'd never seen before, colours that she had never previously imagined, all being sold and bartered over on different stalls. Archie had already bought Veronica a series of colourful scarfs, all softer and finer than silk with gold finishings. 

She was currently watching, partly admiring, partly jealous as Jughead talked to a man who owned one of the stalls. 

" _Müzik kutusu, gümüş olan, güzel,"_ Jughead said earnestly, and the man with a thick black moustache nodded eagerly. 

" _Evet efendim, belki güzel bir kadın için güzel bir hediye._ " The man replied, to which Jughead laughed and blushed under the sun. Betty watched them eagerly, unable to to distinguish between their accents. Jughead sounded fluent, and she wasn't surprised. She knew FP had gone above and beyond regarding Jughead's education, to ensure he was as smart as possible so he could fulfil the prophecy- though he would have been able to do it regardless. Jughead could speak more languages than Betty could count, and she coveted his education. He'd promised her all the tutors she could ask for, and she was eager to learn, but for right now, she could only listen as they had their private conversation. 

" _Bunun için ne kadar istiyorsun?_ " Jughead said, and the man made a gesture of three with his hands. Betty watched as Jughead passed over three cold coins, and then he was picking up a metal contraption, around the size of Betty's hand and passing it to her. She took it with surprise. 

"What is it?" She asked, smiling, and Jughead scrambled to switch back to english for a moment.

"It's uh..." he snapped his fingers "a music box, a little trinket. It's a toy over here." 

"Ah," Betty nodded, finding the small crank and spinning it, to hear a little melody play as the metal cylinder within the heart of the contraption moved. It had little metal ridges on it, that when the crank shifted it to hit a line of metal strips, produced a different note. She beamed, clutching it to her. "Thanks, Juggie," she whispered, before turning to the seller. "Thank you," she said to him as well, unsure if he could understand her, but he smiled and nodded so she hoped the sentiment was received. "You sound so sexy when you speak other languages," she whispered, as they walked arm in arm through the market. 

Jughead laughed "you'll pick it up much faster than I did when you start taking lessons. You'll be teaching me, fairly soon,"

Betty beamed, thinking of the day, before they stumbled onto another stall. They were selling what looked like powdered fudge. 

"Oh my god, Jug!" Archie called, reaching forward "they have gulab! D'you remember when we stayed up all night-"

"And essentially gorged ourselves?" Jughead nodded "I do, Archie." So the two of them bought two lavender pockets full, and offered them to Betty and Veronica. Veronica took one easily, taking a small bite and humming in surprise.

"It's amazing," she said, powdered sugar on her lips "go on, Betty!"

Betty reached for one out of Jughead's palm, he and Archie already half way to stuffing themselves, and popped it into her mouth. The texture wasn't at all what she was expecting- it was sugar it was covered with but the sugar had the consistency of flour, and when she bit through the coco outer layer it was jelly that bursts against her mouth. It was surprising and addictive and sweet beyond belief. "Oh my gosh," she managed through her mouthful "this is amazing," and she reached for another as she swallowed. 

They offered some to the guards as well, and the six of them feasted on the treat, unaware to the hidden pair of eyes trained upon them. 

 

Two weeks later, after they had made their way from country to country, they all separated in Canaan, with Archie and Veronica heading towards the desert garden for a camel ride and Betty and Jughead going to explore the large dome library that had been tempting their peripherals. One guard went with each of them, lagging behind, as they headed into the library. 

It was huge, and completely circular, with two floors, the higher one accessible through a spiral staircase. With a childlike glee they explored the titles. Betty was limited to the section written in english, whilst Jughead explored the military tactics of the opposite area but the english books were fascinating enough. She branched away from her typical legends to read the translated poetry of the area, letting the words wash over her. "This is incredible," she breathed, as Jughead headed back towards her, a book cradled in his arms. He nodded, not looking up from the page, and they leaned against a shelf together, completely absorbed. 

The dome library was so much cooler than the wave of heated desert outside that it was almost like swimming in the ocean. The top of the dome was a cool, blue cement like structure, and it was minimally decorated, the books were the centre of attention. 

The pair were pulled out of their contented reverie by the guard clearing his throat. "I'm going to relieve myself," he murmured "you will remain here, Prince Forsythe?" 

Jughead nodded, barely looking up from the pages, so Betty shot the guard a smile instead. He nodded at her, before disappearing down the stairs. 

She'd barely returned to her poetry when a woman stepped forward, out from behind another shelf, and Betty gasped, the book slipping from her fingers with a thud. Jughead looked up, and froze.

A woman, maybe in her late thirties, with dark blonde hair and a dangerous look in her eyes stepped forward, bow and arrow pointed at Jughead. Unlike most of the people here, she had white skin and Betty wondered how long she'd been watching them, an icy feeling running up her spine. 

Jughead stepped forward bravely, shielding Betty and the woman scoffed. "I don't want her, Prince Forsythe," she seethed, jerking her head. "I want  _you._ Now come with me, and no one gets hurt." 

Betty clutched Jughead's shoulder tightly, but he stepped out of her grasp. "I love you." He whispered, and walked into the woman's hold. Betty looked around for something, anything she could use. This woman knew who Jughead was, what if she- True to her word, the woman slid her bow and arrow into the bag slung over her back and plucked a small dagger from her pocket, pressing it into the man's back. 

"That's cute. Walk with me now." And Betty watched, distraught, and they walked right out of the library.

As soon as they were out of sight, her brain kicked into gear, and she ran; screaming, to get the guard. 

 

When Jughead awoke, he was strapped to a chair, brain groggy, with a rope in his mouth. 

He pieced it together slowly, remembering how the woman- who'd called herself Penny, had revealed herself to be a traitor of his father's army, and then hit him over the head with a rock. 

He looked around the room, sweeping his gaze to see himself in a circular stone room, in what he judged from the ceiling to be the spire room in a tower. He made a muffled sound when he saw Penny lounging by the singular window. She was sitting on the thick sill, and the cool breeze carried with it a scent that was surprisingly green for an arid desert.

"Well, well, well, the prince awakens," she cooed, standing up, and waltzing over to him. He tried to follow her movements, but he still felt dizzy, and his eyes glazed over. Suddenly, she was right in front of him, gripping his chin in her hands. Her grip was surprisingly soft, as she took him in. Her eyes scanned his face, and she sighed. "You look like your father," she admitted after a moment, releasing his head, and it slumped onto his chest. She slid her fingers into his hair, hauling his head back up and he groaned in pain. "He's kept you far too sheltered," she hissed, shaking her head. "I guess he waned you to have book learning and nothing else, huh?" 

Jughead's eyes slipped closed, he could feel a hammering in his head and he longed for sleep. 

Her voice filtered over him, but he was hearing it as though submerged in water. "You're a pretty little thing, anyway," she hummed contemplatively, dragging her hands down his neck and chest. "You look just like him when he was young, but softer around the edges," her voice dropped into a purr, and one hand began sliding up his thigh.

It was enough to jerk Jughead back to full awareness, and he began struggling against his bonds, biting at his gag. 

She laughed at his display, but backed off. "Alright, alright, little prince, relax. We have plenty of time to get to know one another. After I've sent a letter to your father, I imagine I'll be rich enough to buy a palace of my own, or have one built out here. I'll be no trouble for you then," she went to the sill and began unwrapping a long bundle of rope, and throwing it out of the window. Jughead watched her curiously, and she caught his eye. "There's no door, or way up here, sweetheart," she chuckled, "just this here ladder. It's charmed to climb up the wall too, so you'll only be seeing me for a while I'm afraid. You're on a hundred feet of solid stone," she walked back towards him, and dragged her dry lips across the side of his face. He leaned away from her in disgust and she smiled. "Mm, Forsythe, you know how to tempt a woman," she laughed, winking at him, and he glared at her as she disappeared out of the window. After a long while, the ladder was tugged down too. 

And he was alone.

He tried to stand, to move the chair, but it was mounted to the floor. He tried to spit out the gag, or loosen his bonds, but he could hardly get a feel for the knot. He tried screaming for help, but his voice gave out after a while, and he sank; exhausted, into the uncomfortable chair.

After a while longer, he fell asleep. 

 

By the time Penny next came up, he was almost eager to see her. 

He'd been there for two days, alone and starved of water, food and human contact. She grinned as she saw him, taking her time in rolling the ladder back up. Sunlight was streaming in through the window shaped hole, and she pulled out a knife and a bottle of water.

Jughead strained towards her, and she laughed, cutting the gag away. He bit back any cruel, or sarcastic remarks that rested on the tip of his tongue, and instead parted his lips and prayed she'd give him water. She did, tipping the metal cylinder against his lips. He drank greedily, gulping and it trickled down the sides of his face, but he didn't care. He was parched and lapped at it gratefully. When she pulled it away, he chased after it with his head, and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, almost maternally, and let him drink until he'd nearly drained the entire thing. 

When he was done, she packed it away into her bag and he tested out his throat again. "Thank you," he whispered, playing to her good side. Penny smirked, shrugging.

"I finally found someone I trust to take the letter to your father." She informed him casually, as if making conversation. "It took a few days, and it'll take a few more for him to reach your dad, but when he does, I should think we'll be laughing," she stood up, cocking her head. "Well,  _I'll_ be laughing. But you'll be pleased too, being free and all."

He looked at her, eyes guarded and wary. "You're really just going to...let me go?" 

"Oh Forsythe," she sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "Your father and I go way back. Things would have been different, if he'd made an honest woman out of me. Given me the position I deserved instead of marrying your mother." Jughead didn't say anything, sucking droplets of water off his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I've long since made my peace with your father's idiotic decision. Your mother's death did a lot to ease my pain," she smiled "so yes, after I have my money, you can go on your merry way," she looked at him then, expectantly, but Jughead didn't have anything to say, and thought it wise for now to keep his mouth shut.

She pouted.

"Oh come on," she laughed, sliding down the wall and stretching her legs. She examined him then, as a streak of sunshine shone in through the window and onto his face. Her eyes became somber as she looked at him, and her voice gentler. "You do look so much like him. Just without the..." she gestured loosely to her cheeks "...the beard." 

Jughead swallowed thickly, flexing in his bonds. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." 

Penny shook her head, clearing the thoughts away and shrugged. "That's life, kiddo. It's a gruesome thing." 

They didn't talk much after that, but she stayed and Jughead was relieved for that. 

 

Veronica looked wildly back and forth, continuously jerking her head over her shoulders to look behind them. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," she whispered, repeating it for the fourth time that evening. 

Archie barely turned around to look at her, he and Betty striding through the night. "That's what you said when we snuck off the boat and escaped the guards," he replied "we're doing this Betty's way."

Veronica frowned, but nodded, as the three of them went further into the clearing, until the tall, singular tower was revealed. "It's so weird," Veronica whispered, the moon shining brightly above them. "All this grass in the middle of the dessert like this." 

Betty knelt down, and began rifling through her bag. Archie stood beside her, watching as she pulled out a bow and arrow. "It's enchanted." Betty answered her friend "Penny's put some sort of spell on the area, it's rudimentary magic, apparently, that's what the books were saying. No one can see the grass because no one expects to see the grass- and so no one will get to the tower." 

Archie took a few steps further, examining the tower that stood in the middle of the clearing. "Another problem guys," he said "there's no door. There's no way up." 

Betty stood up, smiling. "There's a window at the top," she informed them, pointing. Their eyes swivelled to it, and Archie struggled to get a grip on the arrows and bows that Betty shoved into his hands. "I'm going to climb up," she said, and Veronica gasped. "Archie, you're going to shoot the arrows upwards, and I'm going to use my arms to pull myself up-"

"No, no," the red-haired knight shook his head. "You shoot, I'll climb-"

"I'll shoot your hand off," Betty insisted, "you're the better shot. And you need to shoot as I'm climbing so you can gauge the correct height, I don't have infinite rock-piercing arrows, you know," she touched his shoulder at his petrified look, and nodded at him. "You can do this, and I can do this. Veronica, you have to be look out, if you see Penny call out and, Archie you turn the arrows onto her, okay. I'll be able to hold my own weight whilst I have to." 

Veronica grabbed Betty's arm before she could walk towards the tower. "Betty, we need the guards for this, you don't have to do this yourself-"

"The guards won't be able to see this place, Veronica," Betty replied, voice hard as she tugged herself out of her friends grip. "Only  _we_ can, because only we believed that it would be here. The guards wanna protect Juggie, that's true, like we all do, but we're the only ones who love him. Okay?" Her voice gentled, and she took a breath "it'll be okay, Ronnie. I can do this." 

Veronica looked pained, but nodded. "I know you can, Betty just...be careful." 

The blonde nodded, gesturing to Archie and he shot an arrow around 10 ft up. Betty did a running jump, and managed to catch it in her right hand, hauling herself up and dragging her body vertically against the stone. And the next arrow pierced the rock above her head, frighteningly loudly, but secure, and she used her left hand to grab that, hauling herself up, as Archie aimed the next arrow for just above her right arm. 

It was hard work, but they managed it, slowly, up till about half way. Betty was exhausted, lagging a little, and Archie's arrow landed a few millimetres away from her hand. She turned to look down at him wide eyed and he waved at her apologetically. 

By the time he fired the last arrow, she was a few feet from the window. She kicked her feet against the rock, scrambling a little, vowing not to look down lest she see how far she could fall, and her feet found one of the lower arrows. She placed her weight on it, and started climbing upwards with her legs. 

By the time she was balancing on the highest arrow, her fingertips stretched and just managed to reach the edge of the sill. 

She took a breath, and jumped, feeling the arrow give beneath her weight, but not before she got a good grip on the window sill, and hauled herself up. Her arms and legs were burning, and she could taste blood on each inhale, but she was looking into the tower, and there was Jughead, bound to a chair and gagged. 

He stared at her in awe. 

"Juggie," she whispered, racing towards him, tugging the gag out of his mouth and running behind him to begin undoing the knot. 

"Betty," he whispered in wonder and confusion. "How did you get up here- what were those noises-" she quickly undid his binds, and he was standing up, hugging her, knees shaking weakly. 

"Archie and Veronica are down the-"

They heard a scuffle from below, and they both raced to the window, looking down. 

Archie was lying unconscious on the ground, and Veronica was wielding the bow like a weapon as Penny stalked towards her. Betty yelled for her friend, and it caught Penny's attention. Her eyes widened in the starlight to see Betty up there, and she shoved Veronica, racing to the tower and unloosing her ladder. It climbed up the stone like ivy, and she clambered up to it quickly, desperately, and the couple reared away from the window, panting. 

"What do we do?" Jughead whispered, dragging his hands through his hair "What do we do?!"

Betty looked around the room desperately, but seeing nothing, until her brain flickered with an idea. "I know what to do," she nodded going back to the window. Penny was 3/4 of the way up now, and Betty used all her force to pry one edge of the ladder off the wall. It floundered uncertainly, spurting gold magic everywhere. Penny yelled up at her, climbing up higher, and Betty turned to her husband. 

"Hold my hand," she said, offering her left one. "And no matter what happens, don't let go." Jughead nodded, eyes wide and petrified, as Betty leaned her right one down over the sill. "Take my hand, Penny," she called, as the blonde scaled the ladder. "It's gonna give way when you get up! You'll fall! Take my hand!" 

Penny glared up at her, but then the ladder began to fray under her weight, the magic arching away from the tower and disturbed. So Penny reached upwards, clamping her hand into Betty's as the younger girl hauled her up, muscles in her arms burning as she dragged the woman over the sill and into a heap on the floor. 

And then Betty was dragging her and Jughead out of the window. He followed her loyally, to possible death, as Betty gripped the fraying rope in her hand and slid down it, carrying the combined weight of her and her husband. She yelped in pain as she slid. It snapped as they were rushing half way down, and they collapses the rest of the way, landing with a smack into the grass. Hurt, but okay. 

By the time Penny realised what had happened, she was up in the tower; stranded. 

Jughead crawled over to Betty, hauling her up and cradling her head. "Are you okay?" He whispered, chanting it worriedly, and she nodded, her hand on fire. He pried open her fingers and examined her palm, wincing. "It's rope burn," he managed, blowing on it. "It'll heal but it'll sting." His eyes flickered up to her face, shaking his head in awe. "You saved me." He whispered, eyes wide and adoring, and Betty burst into tears; hugging him. 

 

The guards on the ship were torn between anger and disbelief when they saw the silhouettes of Veronica, Betty and Jughead- the latter of which was carrying an unconscious knight in his arms, head back to the ship. 

Fangs ordered the return of the ship, which had already been two days late in beginning its homeward voyage, as they were all treated. Betty's hand was bandaged, as was Archie's head and Veronica fed Jughead most of his meals- all of which had been mashed up, to make it easier for his stomach to digest. The following day, as they sat on the deck, back against the edges of the ship, Fangs paced before them angrily. 

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you were." He hissed, hair nearly standing on end "to go off on your own like that! I understand that he is the prince, but you are the future princess, a lord and a lady and to run from your guards is unbelievable...." he continued onwards, and Jughead turned to Archie, who grinned unabashedly, and Betty who blushed in pleasure and Veronica, who let a laugh bubble out of her throat. It was enough to make all of them start laughing, louder and louder until it dragged Fangs out of his rant. 

He watched the four of them for a moment, laughing and happy and so  _okay,_ that he relaxed marginally. He didn't laugh, but he stopped scowling, and prescribed them all to get more sleep, and returned to the wheel of the ship. 

The journey home was significantly more relaxed. Though they didn't anchor anywhere, they had fun. Veronica and Jughead, the only ones who had completely healed up, began helping around on the ship. They swabbed the deck with mops until it shined, laughing and joking with each other as the Captain watched, uncomfortable at seeing such prestigious people doing manual labour, but pleased nonetheless. 

Archie and Betty spent the days up in the observation deck with books and maps. Archie learning about legends and Betty learning how to charter the maps and use the compass to see their route home. They apologised to the guards and as such learnt their names: Joaquin and Tall Boy, and they all ate dinner together at night, with a startlingly clear view of the stars above them. 

Fangs taught them the names of the constellations, and they fell asleep out under the stars to Tall Boy recounting them with tales of his youthful adventures. 

 

Arrival back at the Kingdom was to cheering and crowds who had awaited the return of their Prince and Princess. Betty's hand was healed and she used it to wave happily at the passersby and Jughead called out salutations to them. They bid their goodbyes to Archie and Veronica who were heading back to Sweetwater, and vowed to see them again soon. 

But they were back in the Kingdom, and back in the palace, and back in their gowns. 

FP had stormed across the courtyard when they'd stepped into the palace, and Betty watched whilst she was whisked away by hand maidens, as he embraced his son, clutching at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world- ladening his head with kisses and whispering questions, as Jughead rushed to sooth him.

Betty's hair was cut and curled back to its pristine state, and she was washed until all that remained of their honeymoon adventure was her tan. But at least she was able to wear her ring again. The first evening back after informing Ethel of their adventures, she snuck out of her room. She was in a pink ballgown, creeping through the halls towards the library late that night when she was wrapped up into a hug.

It wasn't Jughead.

It was FP.

As she realised this, she leaned into his embrace, and he held her tightly. "You're a goddamn hero," he whispered, and she smiled against his shoulder. "When I saw Jughead- and he was fine, I could've fainted. But he's okay and...I've sent a few members of the army to bring her home, they said she'd be okay for the weeks alone because of her magic?" 

Betty nodded, pulling away from him. He was wearing a red overlay and his leopard print cloak, but his eyes had dark smudges under them. He'd clearly received Penny's threat and been worried sick. "She'll be fine and Jughead's fine," she assured, and FP knocked his fist gently against her forehead, shaking his head as if in disbelief. 

"A goddamn hero." he said again, before walking down the hallway and leaving her to her own devices. Betty smiled, reaching a hand to hover over her heart, which she could feel thumping hard in her chest as she let the words rush over her and whispered them again. 

" _A goddamn hero."_ She repeated, smiling. She rather liked the way it sounded. 

When she got to the library, Jughead wasn't there, so she wandered her way back to their bedroom, which resided in the north wing. He was with an attendant when she opened the door, and he smiled at her. His hair too, had been cut, and his tan was all that remained. It took her a moment to understand what the attendant was doing, but when she realised, she had to resist the urge to squeal in delight. He was having a golden crest stitched onto his formal tunic, a small gauge set at the bottom, and the pearl she had got for him being set into place. 

He grinned at her, shameless and proud. "There's my princess," he greeted "I'd come over and kiss you but..." he gestured to the attendant with his head, and Betty laughed, coming around behind him to hug him. 

"As magical as our honeymoon was, it's good to be home." She said decisively, and he nodded in agreement. 

 

 

Many years later, when FP had long since stepped down as King and Jughead had risen to take his place, Betty paced in the nursery, holding her baby boy in her hands. 

The nursery was a thing of beauty, large and baby blue with floral patterns everywhere and a large crib with innumerable toys. Her little boy, with his wide blue eyes and light fluffy hair reached up for his mother, babbling merrily in her direction. She cooed down at him. She had aged graciously, her hair neatly plaited upwards under her crown, and long purple robes dragging along the ground behind her. 

Their son was called Forsythe IIII legally, but they'd nicknamed him Blue due to his eyes. A darker blue than Betty's but of the same hue. He had cream skin and the Kingdom had rejoiced upon his birth, as on the same time he was born, a new prophecy had appeared on the pages of the Kingdom's book. A prophecy about a dragon-slaying hero with sapphire eyes who would lead an army as the General for the Kingdom, and would be loved even though he would never be King.

Which was good, considering that their elder child; Poppy, currently aged six, was more than eager for the throne.

Their daughter's prophecy was less clear. There were many stories concerning young girls and older princesses, and they weren't always created in correspondence to a prince or princess being born like Jughead and Blue's had been, so Betty was sure her daughter's prophecy was perhaps an ancient one that she would have to reexamine. Speaking of their daughter, she rushed into the nursery at that moment, dressed in a muddied dress and brandishing a sword. "Hello Mommy!" She called eagerly, and Betty reached down to cup her face, shushing her as Blue began to drift to sleep in her arms. Betty frowned when she saw a splash of blood on the sword, and arched her eyebrow curiously. Poppy giggled, long black curls swishing around her neck and green eyes glinting mischievously "I was learning how to fight with Grandpa!" She swooshed her sword around here and there, and Betty stepped neatly out of reach, just as FP appeared in the doorway. 

"Well remember you have your Latin lesson with me later," she reminded her daughter, who huffed but nodded. Betty taught her in all the languages, ever since she'd become fluent in them. She relished in her hold over words, and had devoured every book in the library- slowly but surely in the languages she wasn't so sure on, and cherished them dearly. 

FP was bleeding from a small cut on his leg, and he grinned at Betty helplessly. "She's got a mean arm, that one," he grinned, kneeling down and pretending to collapse as Poppy rushed into his arms. He lifted her up, and pried the sword from her grip. "How's it going, Betty? You alright? You don't want me to get an attendant for you?"

Betty shook her head kindly. She knew many queens let the attendants essentially raise their children, but she wasn't going to be one of them. "I'm fine, FP, don't let her run you ragged, okay?"

FP chuckled "wish I had a choice in the matter," he kissed his granddaughter's cheek and looked around the nursery; frowning. "Where's Jug?" 

Betty bit her lip, a concerned look passing over her face. "He's still in the War Room. This thing with Seaside has really kept him busy lately," 

FP stepped into the nursery more decisively then, and sat down on the large rocking chair. Poppy wiggled off his lap and into the corner with her toys, deftly finding the music box that Betty had saved from their honeymoon, and playing the tune contentedly to herself as FP reached for the baby. "Go and see him, Betty. He always needs you around when things are stressful," 

Betty nodded, handing over Blue carefully and walking from the room. 

It was true, Jughead had been stressed lately. Seaside had orchestrated a small attack against their defences a few weeks ago and he'd been on edge ever since, convinced they were testing their strength. He was fiercely protective of his family, and the thought of anything happening to them sent him into a dangerous spiral. 

When she reached the war room, she slowed her footsteps, and noticed the door was open a crack. She bit her lip, but paused and snuck a look in. She noticed a guard standing beside the door, but he barely glanced at her and was probably not judging as much as someone else might. It was just that Jughead sometimes kept things from her when it concerned war, because he didn't want her to worry. 

Through the crack she could see Jughead contemplating a scale model of their Kingdom as Cheryl talked to him. Lady Cheryl looked as beautiful as ever, her striking red hair longer now than before, cascading down her back, and red dress gracing the floor. "It'll be okay, Jughead," she was saying "you've got more than enough troops stationed in all the danger zones-"

"But what if I've missed one?" He said, agonised, massaging his temples instead of dishevelling his hair as his crown- what used to be his father's crown- was sat upon his head. 

"You haven't," Cheryl persisted adamantly. She reached across the table and touched his arm and Betty squashed the fission of jealousy. Cheryl and Toni were happily married, she knew that. "Jughead, your Kingdom is safe. Seaside was practically annihilated when they tried your defences last time, they'd be crazy to try again. They're just acting out ever since the rebels took over. We're all a little on edge." 

"You're probably right-"

Betty cleared her throat, and they both whipped around to look at her. Jughead instantly looked guilty, and came around the table towards her. 

"Betty," he whispered apologetically "I'm sorry, are the children okay?" 

"They're fine," she reassured "Jughead, are _you_ okay?" 

He turned to look at Cheryl who shot him an encouraging smile, and the corner of his lips turned up a little as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "You know, I think we will be." 

 

That night, as Betty put the children to bed, Jughead came to join her and Poppy squealed with excitement, reaching for him. He leaned down to kiss her, smoothing her hair and tucking her further into the blankets as Betty watched lovingly. "I'm sorry daddy hasn't been around for a little while, jellybean," he muttered, poking her nose as she stared up at him. "But I will be from now on, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," she chimed happily, snuggling contentedly into the bed. "I love you."

He laughed "I love you too," Betty kissed her cheek, and they both went over to the crib. Blue looked up and giggled excitedly at the sight of his parents. Jughead leaned over the side of the crib and reached down to tickle his tummy. "Can you believe we made him?" He asked wonderingly, and Betty snuggled into his side. 

"I marvel at it each and everyday." She replied, voice honest with contentment. They stayed there for a long moment, watching both of their children drift off, before leaving the room quietly. 

As they wandered down the hall, Betty yawned, looking forward to bed herself, when Jughead pulled her to a stop. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, pulling her against him so they were flushed together. She looked up, half smiling.

"In the palace?" She replied sleepily, and he snorted delicately.

'This is where we first met," he informed her, gesturing to the hallway where all those years ago she had been a lady in waiting looking for a library. She looked around in recognition and gasped, but he caught her lips in a chaste kiss. "I walk down this hallway whenever I'm in a bad mood and I remember that I'm the happiest man on earth." 

Betty looked up at him, thoughts of sleep long gone, and she tiptoed, to whisper into his ear. "Take me to bed, Juggie," she suggested, and he kissed her again, before sweeping her into his arms, and to their bedroom. 

One of the guards, who had been posted by the stairwell, allowed their stoic position to break for just a moment, for a small, secret smile to spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!
> 
> I am definitely going to do an Office inspired au and a harry potter au soon
> 
> but of course, whatever you guys comment/prompt I would love to have a go at!
> 
> DID YOU SPOT THE  
> \- rapunzel allusion  
> \- beowulf allusion  
> \- indian sweet reference 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> \- I know nothing of the ancient middle east  
> \- there was not enough swashbucklingness in this  
> \- Penny is a no-no bird and definitely not in character here, but i didn't want an evil evil villain  
> \- badass betty is life  
> \- archie is such a competitive bean  
> \- sneaking away from the guards 
> 
> I LOVE YOU 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr typing123 mwah x
> 
> PS YO 
> 
> yes you i'm talking to you 
> 
> if you have any patronus ideas for our fave bughead couple shout it in the box below (you know you want to)


End file.
